Vegetasi
by ashestothewind
Summary: not sure how to explain -though its unfortunately not a yoai sorry yoai fans!


The ceiling shook and bits of dried paint floated down and rattled the lights that were over the lab, a eleven year old turned to the thirty-two year old quizzically as wanting an explanation from the other or at least a thought as to know they think was happening upstairs. But waved it off thinking the mother had some workers move the stuff around in the room above them and accidentally dropped it, not knowing the danger that was really going on upstairs, the aliens were there and they were coming to collect up on what they bargained for.

Emi was the small, active, and intellectual eleven year old, she would normally be out playing, getting dirty, going out on adventures with her best friend, Goku, and little sister, Bulma. It was a lot of fun considering your best friend could fly on a cloud and had a tail, at first she didn't know if he just clipped on a fake tail to his pants to make it look he was a monkey that was before she tried taking it off it was the first time she had ever heard a boy scream like a girl . . . Or fall limp. Emi was about four feet tall, midnight blue hair that looked practically black with bright blue/grey eyes along with bangs that ended right above her eyebrows and the main part of her hair was wavy ended between mid back and shoulders in a 'V' shape. Most people referred to her as a porcelain doll because well she looked like a kid doll, but she was far from being a girly-girl doll, she had a lot of tomboy in her.

She wanted to be outside but her father told her to use her brain today and work in the lab with him, no point though all they were doing was working making new gadgets he could do that by himself. But he says she needs to spend more time with her family and that sends her on a guilt trip so she does it. So, here she was working on something random not really paying attention to what it was just following the blueprints on how to put it together it was her fifth one her father said it got harder with each one it was but she wasn't really paying attention. Normally Bulma would be down here working on something trying to impress dad and on her off days she was with Emi and Goku she had a schedule and everything, it was pretty sad a ten and a half year old had her week planned out.

She focused to what she was building or fixing after switching her weight onto another leg it was a small robot arm probably to one of the maid-robots. She was thirsty the pieces of paint that had fallen down had gotten into her mouth somehow and now her mouth was dry; she stepped down off of the stool she needed to use to see her work to walk over to the small refrigerator that was stationed in the small kitchen in one of the corners of the lab, she noticed the were out of Orange Fizz her favorite drink.

So turning around to head toward the elevator to go to the second of the four floors that was the main area of the house; bottom being the lab, first or ground floor was the garage of multiple cars, second was the basic living needs area other than bedrooms and bathroom with the exception of one, and the third floor being bedrooms and bathrooms two bedrooms per girl one for sleeping the other for their personal chose and fourth being the attic there were also two basements

"Where are you going, Em?" Said Teddy while using her nickname not like she needed one her name was short enough but it gave her another chose to as what she wanted to be called.

"We're out of my favorite drink and I'm really thirsty, so I thought I would go up and get one and tell one of the bots to restore the fridge," Emi said. _Why is he so . . . I don't know nervous I guess?_

_Dad's can be so weird, _She thought.

"Okay let's take a break and have some lunch," He said waiting for scratch, the cat, to get on his shoulder and went to stand beside his daughter in the elevator and pushed the right button to get them were they needed to go. _I hope they're not here yet, so I can explain this all to Emi. Though I don't think it'll matter either way she's not going to be very fond of this. _He sighed and mentally prepared he for the fit she was going to throw though he hadn't been around Emi as much as he had liked to be but if she was anything like her sister a fit was in store.

The elevator dinged indicating there were on their choose of floor, the elevator open to show a long hallway filled with family portraits and some with each family member by themselves or with friends and some tables with the most beautiful flowers and of course doors, they walked down the hallway until it opened out to a spacious living room with a huge couch, love seat, and big cushion chair with a see thru coffee table in the front. On the wall was a big screen TV, you had to walk down a couple of stairs to get to the seats they had done that so that you didn't get a kink in your neck watching TV. There were two side tables on either side of the couch one on that connected the couch and love seat together, the love was set perpendicular to the couch and across from the lone chair. But what didn't make since was why Goku's power pole was coming out of the ceiling, well that could have been what made the shake of the ceiling in the lab.

There were people but not just any people all of them were extremely muscular, maybe bodyguards? - And they were with her mother and sister-. But she didn't they had meetings in her house or maybe they have some issues and need to consult with her father, either way hopefully she would get out of staying in the lab for the rest of the day. She looked up to her father to see him looking at the group in front of us with a knowing look and looked down at her and smiled.

"Let's go get our lunch, shall we?" He said ushering me toward the kitchen that was on the other side of the living room. _There here. I'll just have to give her a brief over view of what's going on._

"Sureee . . ." She said and walked toward the kitchen. _I'm so hungry. I wonder who they were I know they can't be bodyguards now because there were two kids with them, what's going on?_

Once they were in the kitchen, Emi went straight to the refrigerator to grab her Orange Fizz then went to the cook-bot and told it what type of sandwich she wanted and sat at the table waiting on her food. Teddy Briefs did the same still thinking on a way to approach the subject.

"I bet your wondering who those people were." Teddy said. _Not the best way to approach it but I don't really have a lot of time._

"Yeah, who are they?" Emi said. She looked over to the older man.

"Well there from a different planet" Teddy looked at his daughter very seriously when she almost laughed but when seeing his expression looked confused. She was so innocent she didn't know what was going to happen to her; it made him sad and remorseful.

"Like real aliens." After he shook his head she asked "Why are they here?"

There was a pause . . .

__________________before they came up._____________________

Looking up from her cookie dough that she was fixing at hearing shouting then nothing but the tap on a window, Mrs. Briefs walk into the living room toward the giant windows seeing eight flying people at her window. She motioned for a couple of bots to open the windows they complied and let in the flying people inside. They held grace that most humans wouldn't have or even hope to possess they walked over to the couches four of them sat down while they the others stood around them.

"I suppose you know why we are here?" The oldest male on the couch asked, He had spiked hair that defied the laws of gravity and a huge, defined widows peak that was black just as his eyes, he had a goatee and strong facial features and was built to what looked like to kill or at least intimidate somebody. Well all of them looked like that except a young woman on the couch too she had muscle that much was noticeable but it wasn't as frightening as the others and two young children one was muscular like Goku while the other was not as buff. You could probably pass them off as twins but their heights through it off they both had the same hairstyle, it stood up with some of the bangs hanging over their forehead. The others the ones you could call bodyguards, one was a woman the other three were men and they looked extremely dangerous.

"Yes, yes, of course. There down in the lab at the moment though," Crinoline Briefs stated waving her hand in the air in an up and down motion.

"That's alright, we will wait," The older man replied to the blonde.

Not long after that the Goku's power pole came out of the ceiling striking the ground but not going thru likes the ceiling that was the labs', it created a shake on the floor. Then you hear the patting of feet going toward the stairs that was off to the right then you see a little blue headed child coming down the stairs slowly then looking at the pole then over to the pole and put a foot on the next stair going up suggest she was going to high tail it back upstairs and away from the weird new people.

"Bulma, honey come on down?" Crinoline said walking around the pole to set in the chair that was facing the stairs. Bulma slowly walked down the stairs and toward her mother, who picked her up and set her on her lap. "What happened?"

"Um . . . I was looking at Goku's power pole went it activated somehow . . .sorry." Bulma said looking down at her hands while twiddling her thumb that were in her lap.

"It's Ok, Bulms just be more careful ok?" Her mother said with a hint of concern and worry in her voice and Bulma just shook her head.

"You had another child?" The older man said with a brow raised.

"Another? This is my first." Crinoline said turning her slightly never losing her smile.

"What about Emi?" Said the man, not understanding the situation, how could a woman have two children and think she only had one - humans.

"Emi was from Teddy's first wife that died giving birth to her," Crinoline said still smiling. The older man just humph her and crossed his arms. "I see you two had another" she said looking at the youngest child.

"Yes, this is Tarble." The woman spoke this time and a smile spread across her face and ruffled the youngest hair. The woman was very beautiful, tall, purple eyed, and with long, dark, curly hair going down her back, high cheek bones, and red lips. She looked a woman out of magazine, one that every girl envied and every guy wanted. Mrs. Briefs just giggled shortly before hearing a ding then she noticed that someone was coming out of the elevator. "There here," The woman said and everybody looked the way they would come from.

A man with purple hair and glasses came out with a black cat on his shoulder, his hands behind his back; he still had on lab coat though he never really took it off. But what caught everyone's attention -and had two small(cough muscled cough) boys breath's to stop- was the girl next to him. She had dark hair they would have considered it black if it wasn't for the fact when the light hit it glimmered blue; she had bright blue eyes that was beautiful, had pale creamy white skin of at least what they could see she like her father had on her lab coat that went down to her knees not like her father that stopped at his hips, and pink lips.

They had stopped a good ten feet away from them, the man glanced at the pole then over to the people in his home while the girl looked a bit longer at the pole then over to the people glancing at each one then up to her father that looked down to her after a brief second - no pun intended – and smiled.

"Let's go get our lunch shall we?" He said putting a hand on the pretty girl's back slightly pushing her toward another door in the room.

"Sureee . . ." She said it echoed throughout the room and rung in their ears -while the two boy's minds remembered the voice, the sound, and the vibration it sent them-.

As they walked away, the company was still watching them until the door shut with a bang and jarred them out of their trance.

"She has that effect on people," Crinoline answered an unvoiced question and continued "She's lovely isn't she?" Her smile grew wider when she saw them shake their heads in agreement. "The only one other than her family that can be around her without gawking is Goku, but then again he's very . . . absent minded when it comes to noticing stuff"

"Except for food" Bulma chimed in, knowing that Goku was probably the only person to eat as much as he did. Her mother laughed and agreed with her child. Everyone set in a comfortable silence for ten minutes or more before the door opened . . .

_______________________________Back to them__________________________________

There was a pause for their food was put in front of them after they had eaten a couple of bites; he regained his daughter's attention.

"There from a planet called Vegeta, and their here because nine years ago they came here, they were going to purge the planet. But I managed to set a deal I would give them technology, advanced equipment and – and I, they would protect us from other planets that would think along the same lines as them and come to kill us. So settle the deal we had arranged a marriage for his eldest son, 12 now, and my . . . eldest daughter to marry at the appropriate age" He had gotten quieter toward the end not looking at his daughter to afraid to see his punishment. "His name is Vegeta and he's a prince" Though all she really caught was his name her brain was racking to fast to care about unneeded details.

"So you are telling me I have a fiancé outside,- out over to the living room" Emi was pissed, no to say she was pissed was an understatement like saying Master Roshi was only a little bit perverted. How could her father do this to her and not tell her about it for all these years and she knew that she would have to leave he beloved home planet, Earth, and all her friends, especially Goku oh what was she going to tell him. "How do we know that once they have me off the planet they wouldn't turn and blow up our planet and force me to build whatever they want or worse?" I said turning to glare at me fathers face.

"I – Emi- We don't but, it's the only hope we've got and they agreements already made. And I've taught you enough so that you know once it's made it can't be broken unless both parties wish for it and they've seen you and I believe that they like you," He said dejectedly looking down then looking up at his daughter with sad and remorseful look. She 'humph' him and thought the situation over, there was no way Goku could take them on let alone a whole planet. She could bargain her way around – no she could work the deal further yeah that might work. There was only one way to find out.

"He had better be at least cute," She said gruffly and swallowed the rest of her sandwich and the last of her Orange Fizz while ignoring the shocked expression of my father. She hope he didn't think he was off the hook because she was still mad beyond belief. She got and dusted herself off and walked toward the door with her father in toe. She walked over to the people that were sitting on the couch and stood in the middle of the four that were seated.

"Who's Vegeta?" She asked crossing her arms in front of my chest.

"I am King Vegeta" The older male proclaimed. Emi stopped for a minute and thought, _did he just say King? No, no I must be hearing things there's no way he's a King because if he's a King then that would make his son, my fiancé a . . .PRINCE!_

"Did you say King?" She croaked out her voice was failing her, she looked at him with disbelief. He nodded and said 'yes' "Dude that is so awesome and you rule over a whole planet?" He nodded his head again. "And since I'm your son's fiancé that makes me a princess right?" I asked with a brow raised and he nodded his head again. She plopped down on the floor soaking this all in. She looked over at her dad and stated "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did sweet but you must of been lost in thought," said her father sitting down next to his wife on the love seat. She looked down and then looked back over at the royal family; then she remember why she came out here then she looked at the other three she stopped when she saw the woman.

"You're really pretty." She tell her a smile graces her face.

"That's very nice and you are too little one," The woman says, Emi blushing lightly says

thanks.

Then when I look closer I notice they all had tails but not just any tails monkey tails, like Goku. "You guys have tails like Goku." She say and stand up to get a closer look at the woman's tail it looked exactly like Goku's accept it was a lighter color. She unwinds her tail, Emi stretched out her arm and her palm up and she laid the tail in her hand, she rose up other hand to pet it. "It's so soft" She said not noticing the squeeze of the woman bodyguard's tail, it tightened around her waist the slightest bit.

"Thank you," She said taking back her tail and wrapped it around her waist. She straightened my back and took a couple steps back.

"My name is Emi, what's yours?" She asked her.

"Queen Rashema" She said with a smile, Emi just mouth 'wow'.

"It sounds like raspberry," She commented, said Queen blinked, Emi did the same, _did she not know what they were_. "It's a fruit of this planet very sweet if it's the right one." She said holding up a finger and wink.

"So . . . before we get going or whatever, I think I should know more about what's going on since I wasn't told until now" throwing a glare -as best as a child could- at her father.

"It's basic you marry our son and your planet is under our protection it's a once in a lifetime option," The Queen said while motioning to her son. Emi didn't look at him, she made sure not to look away to see if she could see her falter or give away she was lying.

"Do you Saiyan's marry more than one person? Because I don't like to share, I'm a bit greedy I guess you could say," Emi looked at her and tried to look brave talking to Royalty all together was hard on her planet but talking to a Queen of a whole planet is another whole ball game.

"No, they only have one though I think on Earth your people say 'marry' on our planet we have a thing called in Earth words mating, you have one and only one," She explains.

"That's good… I think. Okay but what about my planet I can't just up and leave it"

"We have promised to protect you planet and I assure you, you can"

"But-"

"We are leaving some of our soldier's here"

"But what if they don't want to stay here and protect them and what about their families you can't forget them."

"They requested this mission and their families are aloud to come too. We never separate packs."

"Will you allow me to choose somebody to come along to. You know so I'm not alone? . . ."

"Who are they going to be?"

"My family of course and possibly Goku if he agrees" She turned toward her family. "Well and if they want to too I suppose."

"Well sweetie, this is a major turning and it's so sudden but I would love to go into space and learn new machinery and species of course I would love to go," Her father says smiling at her a twinkle in his eyes shows he really wants to go.

"It would fabulous to go, I could learn recipes, get updated on the latest space clothes, oh this is going to be great!" Her mother squeals.

"I'm with father and mother on both those," Bulma says grinning.

I brightly smile over at them glad their coming next would be Goku hopefully he'll come too. But Goku was a hard character to understand on things like this.

"You pass; we were testing you to see how you would do. And I must say you passed very well" He paused to let her register "We were testing you to see if you were loyal Saiyans rely heavily on that. The deal would have been off had you not been. Or marry you off to our youngest son if he chooses so, there would have been many things we could have done"

"So . . . do we have a deal?"

"Of course . . . princess" She just smirked_._

"So, I need to find . . ."

"I sense a relatively strong Ki from this planet closing in on us" One of the solider/Bodyguard's said.

"I don't know what Ki is but if it's strong then it's definitely Goku, Where's the Ki coming from?" Emi's ears were not sensitive enough to hear the growls from a certain two kids they did it when Goku was mentioned.

"North- Northeast from our current location" She threw a look at him that said just-which-way because she was too hyper to really want to work on it "That way" the solider as pointing to the open window which was the direction to Master Roshi's then it was definitely Goku. She walked over to the window that was opened which was strange it was never opened.

"Why is this window opened?" Emi turn toward the people behind her but it was her mom that answered which surprised her.

"I had to let our guests in," She said as if it was normal that people came thru windows, my face falling for a moment before it switched back to the usual 'Whatever' look.

"People don't come thru windows . . . Though these people are a little on the weird side." She half whispered the last part.

"I see nimbus" Bulma said causing Emi to almost jump for not noticing she was there. Everybody turned their heads upwards where you could see a gold scar in the sky. When the cloud was closer you could make out a shape of a young nine-ish boy. Their was a yell that could be made out if you knew Goku -power pole extend- as well as Bulma and Emi did; that yell caused the pole in the living room to shake a bit and crash with some falling debris to be heard falling against the third floor ceiling down to their ceiling.

"Well there goes my roof," Bulma murmured.

The cloud went over the roof and another phrase was shouted-power pole detract- and the pole went up and out of the giant house. Then the cloud and child floated down to sight. Goku started doing hand signs or what were somewhat related to hand signs apparently not knowing that the window was no longer there.

"What are you doing?" Emi ask him with a small smile and he sat up straighter and put his hand behind his head and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"I thought you couldn't hear me like that time I tried talking to you thru your window in your bedroom and you couldn't hear me," He said while moving closer and putting out his arm and waving it were the window should be satisfied, he jumped off of the golden cloud named, Nimbus.

"Oh, yeah. Ha-ha that was funny. You tried for what felt like hours trying to understand me and trying to get me to understand you. Before you finally caught on that I was telling you to go to my balcony" She said with a smile and he blushed looking down rubbing his hair more furiously, he walked to stand next to her, he was an inch or two taller than her without his hair.

"So who are you're friends?" He said after getting over his embarrassment and looked over each one of them. But stopped at one and just stared until it hit him "Hey he looks like me" He said and pointed and that the man -he tensed obviously a solider thinking he was about to get attacked- that literally looked like a older and buffer version of Goku (He doesn't have his scar yet) she stopped and looked between that seemed what everyone was doing at the moment.

"Maybe, You are related somehow," She said it seemed logical she continued before he spoke up knowing his question was going to be 'How is that?' "I found you're from another planet because humans don't have tails and super human strength and turn . . . Into . . . Giant things but anyways maybe's he's like your dad, brother, or something." Goku looked at her a moment longer before looking at the similar man across the room.

"I guess," He said with a light laugh. "Ugh. . . Why are they here?" He said putting a confused expression on his face.

"I'm apparently going to your home planet. . ." Emi noticed he didn't seem so excited so she threw in something he couldn't resist, "I'll be around really strong people and I'll be able to go on adventures hey who knows maybe I'll find someone stronger than you." She say exaggerating flailing her arms making it seem like she was describing a big, big creature of the sort and Emi put her hand over her mouth to hide the sly grin as she saw his face change into eagerness and the sparkle of a new adventure shinned in his eyes like a sparkle of a diamond; got him.

"Well, can I go?" He said pointing at himself with a pout. She put on a façade of a not so sure look.

"Oh, I don't know we might not have enough room on the space ship and you know Roshi he might not let you go as seeing he wants you to finish your training," Emi said seeing his falter for a second then it brighten back up.

"I won't take that much room and Master Roshi will be ok without me he has Krillin to teach," He said in a rush good thing she was use to it because when mother went into one of her rambles it was hard to keep up.

"Hmmm. . ." She wanted to drag it out like she was thinking about it when in reality he was coming anyways. "I guess . . ." She broke out in to a big smile, he jumped up and down, his tail swishing back and forth behind him happily. "You better go and back your stuff. Were leaving . . ." When were they leaving she look over to the guest and her family with a brow raised. "When are we leaving?"

The King spoke up, "In two days." Emi nodded and looked back at Goku who nodded to and turned to go but Emi stopped him.

"You can stay the night if you want after you get your stuff," She said but Goku declined saying he would spend the night at Master Roshi and would be back tomorrow. Emi and her family said goodbye to Goku as he went off on Nimbus.

Emi looked back over to the solider Goku had pointed out, she didn't see how she missed it before but man did she. She walked over to him and looked up at him and he just stared back.

"What's your name?" She asked with innocence and a small smile.

"Bardock"

"So . . . How many kids you got?" Emi asked him.

"One." He said simple not giving any other information out or away.

"What's his/her name and age?" Emi said the wheels in her head turning yet again. He grumbled a bit.

"Raditz, 17" He said short and curt.

"Do you think your kin to that boy who was here? Because I don't know about you but he sure looked like you but I don't you all look pretty human, except for the hair, the muscle, the weird atmo - atmosph---ere you guys carry," he didn't say anything just looked at me and nodded.

"He's really strong and dependable. . . just thought you should know I'm going to go pack my favorite things now." And with that she walked away and upstairs to her room. From the look on her dad's face he was expecting them to be here so they've probably haven't packed either thinking that they weren't going to go. They said a few words with the Royal family and went upstairs to pack too.

It's a bit weird i know but ...aw who am i kidding its weird but it fits my personality! =D so i'm good!


End file.
